


Jeopardy

by ImagineThis



Series: Looking after Damon [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Elijah Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineThis/pseuds/ImagineThis
Summary: Shoutout to Destiel+shipper as my first commenter. Here's the next part...Damon has taken a turn for the worse and a problem is revealed.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore
Series: Looking after Damon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Jeopardy

Damon's room

Damon Elijah Stefan Elena Caroline Alaric Rebekah

The crash was the lampshade and everyone can see Damon hunched over in the bed, there's blood on the bedsheets as he didn't manage to get to the bowl before Elijah got there. He is sat on Damon's left with his right arm, around Damon's waist supporting him upright and his left arm has the bowl under his mouth.

Shh, I've got you, it's okay darling - Elijah

Elena goes to the bathroom to get a towel. Stefan goes to the bed and is on Damon's right side, together with Elijah, they hold him up.

I thought he'd stopped being sick- Caroline

So we thought but apparently not -Stefan

Damon still brings up blood but quickly goes to wretching then stops. He falls back onto Elijah's shoulder. Elena comes back with a towel.

Here, to mop up the blood - Elena

Thank you - Elijah

Stefan takes the bowl away to the bathroom. Elijah mops up the blood on Damon's mouth and hands.

Ugh, that hurt like hell - Damon

I can only imagine. We're going to have to change the sheets love, they're soaked - Elijah

Just give me a second - Damon 

Ric goes over to the window and opens it. 

There, a little fresh air will do some good - Alaric 

Can we lift you now? - Elijah 

I want to do it on my own - Damon

Elijah goes to argue but thinking of their conversation earlier, allows this. 

All right - Elijah 

Elijah gets up and stands beside Damon's side of the bed. Damon ever so slowly turns and puts one foot then the other on the floor. He hangs his head and breathes deeply.  
Then, he pushes himself up to stand, he manages to stabilise for a second before he wobbles and goes to fall before Elijah catches him. They stay in a hug stance, before Elijah moves Damon sideways. 

I'm fine - Damon

Damon, you nearly fell on your face - Alaric

Rebekah leaves the room and returns with an armchair. 

Here, you can sit down whilst this is being dealt with - Rebekah 

Damon shrugs Elijah off him and shuffles to the chair, Elijah with him every step of the way. Damon stops at the chair and goes to sit down before he knows that he can't do it without support. He wordlessly looks at Elijah and Elijah takes a small smile, before putting his right hand under Damon's right arm and his left hand in Damon's and gingerly lowers him down. 

There, comfortable? - Elijah 

Could do with a nice fire and glass of bourbon but yeah comfortable - Damon

Elijah and Damon smile at each other before Elijah leans in but stops at Damon's face, waiting for permission to kiss him. Damon wryly smiles and raises his eyebrows. Elijah chastely kisses Damon, forgiveness flooding from both of them. 

Stefan comes back into room and gives the bowl back to Damon. 

Rebekah leaves the room as she can see that she is no longer needed. 

Elijah Stefan and Caroline go to the bed and proceed to change the sheets

Elena goes up to Damon, Alaric goes to the bedside table and clears up the mess. 

I'm glad to see you two made up - Elena

She nods towards Elijah 

I like to think that we reached a mutual understanding - Damon

Elena gets the towel that she gave to Elijah before. 

You still have some sweat - Elena 

She dabs his forehead, noticing that he's really hot. 

You're burning up Damon -Elena 

Yeah it's what happens, it'll go away again shortly. - Damon

But that's what happens when you've drunk human - Elena

She breaks off and looks towards the bedside table. At that moment, Caroline is there with the bloodied glass, she goes to wash it when she stops, she sniffs the glass. 

There's human blood on here - Caroline 

Elijah and Stefan stop, everyone looks at Caroline. 

What? - Alaric 

I'm serious, I can smell a trace of human blood on here - Caroline

Stefan and Elijah come round and each smell the glass. They both look at each other gravely. Then Elijah turns to Damon, who is now looking alert. 

Damon, did you taste any humans blood when you drank this - Elijah 

No... I don't think so. - Damon 

Who's used this glass? - Elijah 

He turns to the whole room. 

It's impossible to say, anyone in this house could have used it- Stefan

Elijah leaves the room and goes downstairs to Klaus, what the audience doesn't hear is that Elijah asks him to pick up a scent from the glass, to try and see who used it last.  
Klaus does it and confirms Damon's scent and... Rebekah .  
Rebekah used the glass last and didn't wash it properly. 

Elijah comes back upstairs with glass. He looks grave. 

From now on, we need to sterilise each glass before we pour animal blood in - Elijah 

Why? - Elena

Because my sister previously used Damon's glass, only rinsed it and now it's contaminated. Even traces of human blood make you sick - Elijah

Elijah goes to sit on Damon's left armchair arm. 

Great, another thing to remind me that I'm a feeble vampire - Damon

Elijah puts his arm around Damon and kisses the top of his head. 

We can buy some new ones, just to be extra careful - Alaric

That would ensure maximum protection Damon - Stefan 

Damon sarcastically grins. 

I can pick some up now? - Alaric 

I'll come with you - Caroline 

Alaric and Caroline leave the room. 

Elena looks troubled 

Why are you looking glum? - Damon

Because... I'm the one who poured out the blood into your glass and I didn't check the glass - Elena

Elena, the glass to you wouldn't have looked any different. Even me Elijah and Caroline had to smell it twice to detect it - Stefan 

Elena, please don't trouble yourself. Like Stefan said, to a human the glass won't have been any different. The important thing is that we caught the danger before it did anymore damage - Elijah

Elena minutely nods but still looks pained. 

Elena relax, I'm still here. Now you and your brother can claim that you tried to kill me - Damon

Damon - Stefan 

Elijah squeezes Damon's right arm in warning. Damon rolls his eyes but looks at Elena, he shrugs as if to say it's fine really .  
Stefan and Elijah finish off changing the bed. 

There a nice clean bed Damon. Can't say I've said that very often - Stefan

I bet yours can be just as bad brother. Especially when you and Elena have been in it, together - Damon

Stefan rolls his eyes, Elijah laughs and Elena blushes 

I won't justify that with a response. Elena let's leave before my brother embarrasses himself even further-Stefan 

Elena agrees and leaves but not before smiling at Damon. Stefan squeezes his brothers shoulder, Damon and Stefan share a brother look and Damon pats Stefan's hand. They leave the room leaving Damon and Elijah alone. 

Well all that work has made restless, shall we go to bed? - Damon 

Damon lazily flirts with Elijah 

What a good idea. Sheets on or off? - Elijah 

On I think, keeps the heat in - Damon

When Damon says that, there is a double meaning. Heat is in yeah, sex! But what he really means is heat because Damon is frezing. Elijah picks up on the meaning. 

So, can I take you to bed or are you in charge? - Elijah 

I want to be on top for once - Damon 

He smirks and winks at Elijah, who raises his eyebrows coyly.

All right then - Elijah 

Damon once again, goes to lift himself out of the chair but struggles to. Elijah hoists him up before letting go of Damon. Damon takes Elijah's hand and leads him to bed, Elijah behind ready to intervene in case Damon goes to fall but he doesn't.  
Elijah takes off his shoes and suit jacket, placing them on the bedside table. He sits down on the bed and Damon clumsily sits on his lap, arms around Elijah's neck and Elijah's arms around Damon's waist. 

Well Mr Salvatore, it seems I'm at your command - Elijah 

I know of a few things I can make you do Mr Mikaelson - Damon 

Such as? - Elijah 

Well... *Damon whispers in Elijah's left ear* some water wouldn't hurt and I happen to be hungry - Damon 

Elijah and Damon look at each other then laugh, then start to kiss, it gets deeper before Elijah pulls away. 

Love, you know I want to - Elijah 

Damon sits back and rolls his eyes, he looks hurt but of course understands why not.

How about we just enjoy each others company hmm-Elijah 

He puts his fingers under Damon's chin and lifts them up to meet his face. Damon wryly smiles in agreement.  
Elijah lets himself fall back onto the bed, Damon with him before he manovers them so that they are both now in the middle of the bed, Damon on Elijah's left side, they cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect my one shot series to be popular (?) Thank you to everyone who has left kudos on my work. It gives me confidence to continue with this amateur but loving written work.
> 
> Yeah I like to write fluffy Delijah which might seem OOC but I like to think that when they're alone, they shed their facades and are quite loving with one another.


End file.
